


That's enough,Tom Meighan! Stop trying to sexualise ice cream in song form!

by KissMyAsthma



Category: Kasabian
Genre: Drabble, M/M, mentions of Luxury Comedy?, mentions of Noel Fielding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAsthma/pseuds/KissMyAsthma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble inspired by Arnold 5 and my desperate need of any kind Tomerge fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's enough,Tom Meighan! Stop trying to sexualise ice cream in song form!

**Author's Note:**

> My first post in ao3 and I'm scared that you will think it's really stupid, because it probably IS... But ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Thanks for Abi and Anna for help! 'Italian vanilla' -credits for Alice.

Sergio walked in and saw Tom sitting on the couch with an ice cream corn in hand.  
'Oi, mate.' said Pizzorno, and aimed to the kitchen for some kind of drink, but voice from behind stopped him.  
'Oh, baby.' unnaturally low Tom's voice made Serge immidietely turned to him.  
'What..?'   
'Slide my horn. Grab my corn, oh baby.' said Tom in mocking-seductively voice. 'It's getting hot. Time's right. Lick my cream, ooooh, please!' moaned man, and Sergio came to him,chuckling  
'You git, don' t you dare laugh at me!' claimed Pizzorno, playfully duching Thomas in the ribs. 'It's art!'  
'It's absurd!' corrected Tom, licking his ice cream, and snuggling in against Sergio.  
'It's absurd art! That's the spirit!' said taller man, gently stroking Tom's hair. 'Seriously, man. Noel is incredible, and...'   
'And you're just sooooo hoooot for him right now? ' whispered Meighan with fake accent, and burst out laughing. Pizzorno looked at him with warm smile.  
'Not as much as I am for you' assured him, and out of the blue licked off some ice cream from Tom's face (as Thomas was like a child who smears ice cream all over his face while eating). Meigan raised one brow and with wide grin, once again assumed seductive voice:   
'So,you wanna lick my cream?'   
'Who wouldn't?' asked Pizzorno boldly and let Thomas taste some Italian vanilla.


End file.
